thecyanwoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Idan
With Idan, you can create spells in Haunt. You do this using several components - a targeter (+ modifier), and an effect (+ modifier). Like Animus Components, you can use these components at any time once learned, but the spells themselves will cost an amount of EXP equal to ten times the OCCULT cost to create. Also, the spells have cooldown period equal to the OCCULT cost of the components used, in hours. Targeting components Beam OCCULT cost: 3 Effect: The spell is fired as a beam of energy with (Spirit) metres range. The beam ceases to fire at the will of the caster. Requires: Area of Effect component Marked OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The following components on the spell take effect on a region that has been Marked by the caster Requires: Ranged component Ranged OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The following components in the spell can be targeted at a range of (Spirit) metres. This counts as a ranged attack, and so you must make an Aim check to hit. Rune OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: Any spell using a Rune targeting system is like a trap - once triggered, the effects of the spell will be applied to all entities within (Spirit) centimetres of the Rune. Requires: Accelerate AND Entangle components, must be used to apply a spell using another targeting system Self OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The following components in the spell will take effect on the user Touch OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The following components in the spell can be targeted at anything the caster touches. Zone OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: The spell radiates out in radius equal to (Spirit) metres from the target, and the spell discharges (Spirit divided by twenty) times per second Requires: Area of Effect AND Dispel components Targeting modifiers Area of Effect OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The spell radiates out in radius equal to (Spirit) metres from the target. Requires: Lightning Damage AND Frost Damage components Bounce OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The spell will bounce from surface until it comes into contact with biological matter. This modifier only acts on spells containing the Range component. Requires: Range component. Contingency: Damage OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The spell will automatically be activated on the Marked target if the target receives damage Requires: Heal component Contingency: Death OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: The spell is automatically activated on the Marked target if the target is killed Requires: Descend component Contingency: Fire OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The spell will automatically be activated on the Marked target if the target is touched by fire Requires: Ignite component Contingency: Health OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The spell will automatically be activated whenever the target is brought down to one fifth of their total health Requires: Shield component Shadow OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The following components will act on a shadow via the Targeting component Effect components Accelerate OCCULT cost: 3 Effect: Time passes (Spirit) times faster for the target. This can cause a grenade to explode in the user's hand, or in extreme cases, a man to wither to dust in a matter of seconds. Requires: Swift Swim component Attract OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: Living creatures are drawn towards the caster Requires: Bind component Bind OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: The targets become psychically bonded Requires: Light component Blind OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The target, or those within the targeted region, become unable to see for a limited amount of time. Requires: Lightning Damage AND Fire Damage components Blink OCCULT cost: 5 Effect: The target is teleported to a desired location within line of sight of the caster, and within (Spirit) metres of the starting point Requires: Random Teleport component Breathe OCCULT cost: 5 Effect: The target does not require the input of gasses for the next (Spirit divided by ten) hours Requires: Grow component Charm OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: The target and the caster engage in a Willpower vs Spirit test. If the caster succeeds by a static degree (GM's discretion of actual value), the target becomes a temporary ally of the caster. Requires: Life Tap component Create Water OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: The caster creates (Spirit) litres of pure water within the target Requires: Plant component Disarm OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The target drops whatever they are holding Requires: Bind component Descend OCCULT cost: 5 Effect: The target is teleported to a desired location within the Underworld, even if they are not currently within the Underworld Requires: Transplace component Dig OCCULT cost: 5 Effect: If the target fails a Willpower vs Spirit check, it is compressed by a scale factor of 1:0.1 . These cubes are split from any matter they are touching. Requires: Touch component Dispel OCCULT cost: 5 Effect: All magical effects are removed from your target Requires: Heal component Drought OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: The caster removes (Spirit) litres of liquid from the target Requires: Create Water component Fire damage OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: Deals 35 Energy damage. Does not damage Fire elementals. Requires: Physical Damage component Flight OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: The target gains Mystical Flight (Major) for a limited amount of time. Requires: Levitation component Freeze OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: Decreases the temperature of the outermost layer of the target to 0 degrees Celsius. Requires: Frost damage component Frost damage OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: Deals 35 Energy damage, ignoring up to (Spirit divided by 2.5) metres of cover. In fact, any creature that has metal on them when hit by this spell will take 53 Energy damage. Requires: Magic Damage OR Lightning Damage component Halt OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: Vines spring from the earth, ensnaring the target. The target has their movement decreased by the difference between your Spirit and their Willpower. Requires: Repel component Gravity OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: You increase the target's gravity by (Spirit divided by ten) multiples. When used multiple times, this can prove devastating. Requires: Prevent Damage component Grow OCCULT cost: 5 Effect: The target grows as if tended to carefully over the course of up to (Spirit) months Requires: Plant component Harvest OCCULT cost: 5 Effect: The target is physically severed from the components of it that are used to generate energy Requires: Irrigate component Haste OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The target's movement value is increased by a quarter of your Spirit value. Requires: Prevent Damage component Heal OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: The target is healed by (Spirit) HP Requires: Regeneration component Invisibility OCCULT cost: 3 Effect: The target becomes impossible to see to the naked eye Requires: True Sight component Life Drain OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: The target takes 14 Energy Damage. A quarter of this damage is returned to the caster as health leeched from the target. Requires: Life Tap component Light OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: The target is gives off a colourless light, the same intensity as a wooden torch Requires: Dig component Levitate OCCULT cost: 3 Effect: You gain Mystical Flight (Minor) for a limited time Requires: Gravity component Lightning Damage OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: Deals 42 Energy damage, in the form of electricity Requires: Fire Damage OR Frost Damage component Magic Damage OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The target takes 14 Energy damage (42 Energy damage if the target is non-physical). Requires: Physical Damage component. Mark OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The region hit by the spell is Marked Requires: Touch component Night Vision OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The target can see without need for light Requires: Light component Physical damage OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The targeted region takes 35 Physical Damage Requires: Touch component Physical resistance OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The targeted region gains an overlay of 35 Armour Requires: Physical Damage component Plant OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: Seeds in position of the caster are planted within the target Requires: Bind component Plough OCCULT cost: 5 Effect: The target is irrigated Requires: Plant component Prevent Damage OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The target is magically protected from the next impact it incurs, taking (Spirit) Physical Damage less. Requires: Self component Push OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The target is pushed back (Spirit) metres by intense winds. NOTE: This is the function on adult humans. Obviously, this is inaccurate with different weight sets, and heavy objects like vehicles would not be pushed very much, whereas small objects would be pushed a great deal further. Requires: Magic Damage component Random Teleport OCCULT cost: 4 Effect: The target is teleported to a random location within (Spirit) metres of its original position Requires: Invisibility component Recall OCCULT cost: 5 Effect: The target is teleported to the desired location, so long as the location is within the Overworld, even if they are in a different dimension Requires: Transplace component Regeneration OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The target has their Regeneration value increased by two for (Spirit) hours. Requires: Self component Repel OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: The targeted region becomes enshrouded in winds that blast back any near it - no being can pass within (Spirit multiplied by ten) centimetres of it. Requires: Slow component Sear OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: The targeted region is pierced by a massive amount of heat, effectively a surgical laser. Requires: Ignite component Shield OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: Magical protection is formed over the target, giving it an Armour Value of (Spirit divided by two) Requires: Zone component Slow OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The target is slowed, decreasing their Agility by a value equal to half your Spirit Requires: Prevent Damage component Storm OCCULT cost: 3 Effect: A thunderstorm starts, centered on the targeted region. It lasts for (Spirit multiplied by ten) minutes. Requires: Lightning Damage component Summon OCCULT cost: 3 Effect: The spell MUST use a Marked target. When the spell is used, the target undergoes a Willpower vs Spirit check. If it fails, intentionally or otherwise, it is instantly teleported to the caster's location. Requires: Life Drain AND Warp components Swift Swim OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: By manipulating water currents, you increase the target's speed in water by your Spirit value. Requires: Haste component Telekinesis OCCULT cost: 5 Effect: The caster becomes able to move the target through space Requires: Bind component Transplace OCCULT cost: 3 Effect: The two targets swap locations with each other Requires: Blink component True Sight OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The target sees what is really there - and the sight will stay with him forever, however much he may wish otherwise... Requires: Night Vision component Warp OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: The targeted region will allow transport between each other for a limited amount of time. Sound and light do not pass through the warp, and it appears the same as the region around it. Requires: Area of Effect component Warp Interference OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: The targeted region is no longer able to sustain Warps. This prevents Teleportation, the target travelling through Warps, and destroys any targeted Warps. Requires: Frost Damage AND Magic Damage components Effect modifiers Damage Boost OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: Doubles the damage dealt by the spell Requires: Beam component Ignite OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: The targeted region is set on fire Requires: Fire Damage component Life tap OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: The caster sacrifices a portion of HP. All statistics of the spell are magnified by a tenth of the HP sacrificed. Requires: Heal component General modifiers Colour OCCULT cost: 2 Effect: The colour of the spell changes. This WILL make Marks visible, but then again, sometimes that is a good thing. Gravity OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The targeted section of the spell becomes effected by gravity - Range components count as Primitive Ranged attacks instead of Firearm attacks, and Zones will fall to the ground. This can be used as an Effect, rather than a Modifier. Requires: Ranged component Lunar OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The spell doubles its statistics (range, damage, etc) at midnight, and halves its statistics at midday. All other times lie on the same spectrum (eg, 6:00AM has normal statistics). Requires: True Sight component Solar OCCULT cost: 1 Effect: The spell doubles its statistics (range, damage, etc) at midday, and halves its statistics at midnight. All other times lie on the same spectrum (eg, 6:00AM has normal statistics). Requires: Blind component